


Ginny

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: A look at Ginny Weasley's early life, up until the start of canon.





	Ginny

Ginny Weasley was the most precious six-year old girl you could imagine. She had flaming red hair, a nose surrounded by freckles, and bright brown eyes.

She lived in a big house with her mummy and daddy, and her many brothers: she had six of them.

Her oldest and coolest brother Bill was eleven years older than she was, and as a result he had been away at Hogwarts for a good part of her life. Bill was now the Head Boy, a huge honour, or so her mummy and daddy said. Bill had just laughed about it when she asked him before he left at the end of summer, saying it was no big deal.

She loved it when he was back home, as he always made her feel special. She was looking forward to the summer, when Bill would be done with school and – she hoped – would come back home to live with them forever and ever.

Her second oldest brother was also very cool she thought. He was named Charlie, was nine years older than she was, and was also at Hogwarts, where he was the Quidditch Captain. Charlie loved to give her piggy-back rides whenever he was home.

Percy – 'it's Percival Ginevra – was the third oldest. He was not cool. Five years older than she was, he had just started Hogwarts this year but already acted as if he was Head Boy instead of Bill.

Fred and George were her twin brothers, born on April Fool's day three years ahead of her. They were cool, if weird. Her mummy had a full-time job keeping track of them as they seemed intent on wrecking their house with their pranks. Not a single day went by when her mummy wouldn't yell at them for something and make them degnome the garden.

Her last and least brother was Ron. Ron was not cool at all. Ron was lazy, stupid – he could not even read yet even though he was a year older than she was, cruel at times – he had destroyed her favourite doll only last week, and he was only interested in food, Quidditch, and chess.

Her mummy doted on her little boy though, as he most looked like her uncles Fabian and Gideon, apparently. Ginny had never met them, they were in heaven with her grandpas and grandmas and some of daddy's brothers. She knew her mummy missed them though.

Mummy may have doted on Ron, her daddy loved her best, she knew. Ginny was proud that she was the first Weasley girl 'in generations', and as such was very special.

Her daddy had two brothers, and her grandpa Septimus had had six brothers. She didn't know how many brothers her grandpa's pa had had, but she knew there had been no girls.

During the day she loved helping her mummy in the house, or playing with her toys (if Ron didn't try to steal or destroy them). Other times she went over to her friend Luna, who lived about ten minutes walking away from them. She and Luna liked to play 'marry Harry Potter' together. Ginny preferred it when she was Harry's bride, but occasionally she let Luna marry Harry as well.

The Weasley family was special, her mummy and daddy had told her. They were magical, which most people weren't. Ginny thought that was weird, as everyone she knew was magical: Luna and her parents were magical, their other neighbours the Diggory's were magical, and her grandpa and grandma were magical. When she had voiced that to her mummy once, mummy had told her that the other people in the village were not magical, and that that was why she was not allowed to play with them. They were Muggles, and Muggles thought magic didn't exist. Ginny thought they were rather dumb. Like Ron.

At the end of a long day she was usually tucked in bed by her mummy, as her daddy worked at an important place called the Ministry and was often late. Her favourite bed-time stories were about the heroic Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter. Harry was the same age as Ron, and thus only a year older than she was, but he had defeated the most evil Wizard of all times when he was still a baby, and had gone on to live in a magical castle in the clouds, where he had a pet dragon and was being taught by Merlin himself.

Harry had the greatest adventures, all written in nice books her mummy loved to read to her. They were now reading a story called 'Harry Potter and the Furious Dragon', which was about a dragon that had escaped from the reserve in Wales and had tried to set fire to the Muggle town of Cardiff. Harry had come riding on his pet Norwegian Ridgeback dragon, and in a furious magical battle had defeated the Welsh Green.

'Mummy, how come Harry can use magic? I thought we had to be eleven before we could get a wand?' Ginny asked as her mummy finished the story.

'That's because he is the Boy-Who-Lived Ginny,' her mummy explained. 'He is the most powerful and greatest wizard of your generation.'

'And I am going to marry him aren't I mummy?'

'Yes dear, when you go to Hogwarts in a few years Harry will be there for you,' her mummy promised her.

Ginny liked that. Whenever she could, she would then go on dreaming about living with Harry in his magical castle, where she would be the Princess. And Bill, and Charlie, and mummy, and daddy, and Fred, and George would all live with her. (Ron and Percy had no place in her dreams.)

–-

Four years later, Ginny was no longer such a happy girl. Her oldest brother Bill had left for Egypt shortly after graduation, and a year later Charlie left for Romania to be a dragon keeper. She missed them both dearly.

Percy and Fred and George were at Hogwarts, and now her last brother Ron was leaving as well. Miserably Ginny trudged along with her mother and four brothers through King's Cross station.

'Mummy, why don't we just floo to the platform like every year?' she whined. She didn't like Muggle London, it was so scary with all the horseless carriages, and far too many people.

'You know our floo is broken Ginny,' her mummy answered. Ginny frowned, that was true. Fred and George's prank over Christmas had blown up the fireplace, and she had overheard her daddy and mummy say they could not afford a repair and re-connection to the floo network yet. Oh the screaming that had earned the twins!

'Now what's the platform number?' her mummy asked in an attempt to distract her.

'Nine and three-quarters!' Ginny piped up, proudly. 'Mum, can't I go...'

'You're not old enough Ginny, now be quiet,' mummy chastised her. 'All right Percy, you go first.' And through went Percy, followed by the twins, who were playing their ' _I'm not Fred I'm George, no he is_ ' game again.

Before Ron could go through, a weakly looking boy asked for help, and he went through with Ron.

Ginny and her mum went through a little later, once no Muggle was watching them. 'Now where are those brothers of yours,' her mummy asked her.

'Fred? George? Are you there?' she called to the train, and her twin brothers came back. Her mummy had to clean up some dirt from Ron's nose – Ron was always finding ways to get messy – then they said their goodbyes. Percy trotted off, looking ever so proud to be a Prefect... Ginny was annoyed that he snubbed her, and promised she would put itching powder in his underwear when he came home for Christmas.

She was staring jealously at the train, when Fred-or-George said: 'Hey, Mum, guess what? Guess who we just met on the train? You know that black-haired boy who was near us in the station? Know who he is?'

'Who?' asked her mum, annoyance in her voice.

'Harry Potter!' her brother said. Ginny was floored.

'Oh, Mum, can I go o nthe train and see him, Mum, oh please...' she begged.

'You've already seen him, Ginny, and the poor boy isn;t something you goggle at in a zoo,' her mother destroyed her dreams once again.

Then the train started moving, and the twins and Ron leant out the window. Ginny started crying as she was left behind.

'Don't, Ginny, we'll send you loads of owls,' Fred-or-George promised.

'We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat,' added the other.

' _George!_ ' her mum objected. Ginny broke free from her mummy's hand, and ran along with the train, laughing at her silly twin brothers, and crying she would be left behind, until it disappeared.

–-

Fred and George did not send her owls, or a toilet seat. And since she was no longer allowed to play with Luna ever since Selene Lovegood had died, Ginny had a lonely few months. She was steadily becoming more and more morose, until finally her parents noticed.

'Ginny dear, what is wrong?' asked her daddy one Sunday.

'I miss my brothers daddy,' Ginny cried. 'It's not fair, I'm all alone and they're off having fun at Hogwarts or in Egypt or in Romania. And they won't even write me!'

'Don't worry princess, they haven't forgotten about you,' her daddy reassured her. 'I am sure they're just busy.'

A week later, he had news for her. 'Ginny... what would you say if I told you we'd be going away for Christmas?'

Ginny frowned, 'it's not to Aunt Muriel's is it? – I mean she is nice and all – but she... _smells_... daddy,' she sheepishly added. She could never say that to her mum, who worshiped the connection to the last other Prewett (her mother's sister), but her daddy laughed.

'No princess, we're going to Romania, to visit Charlie!'

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I ever got with this. No idea where it was going.


End file.
